


drop and give me fifty

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Cats, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Uniform Kink, based off of bell book and candle, heheheheh, remember when i wrote fanfiction for a fanfiction, these boys can't get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you wanted to fool around you should have just asked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop and give me fifty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bell, book, and candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766450) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



> i wasn't commissioned to write this but i did anyway. bc i'm the worst kind of sinner

Suga’s apartment was quiet, for once.

All the windows were open and blinds drawn to allow plenty of sunshine inside. The day wasn’t warm, but the sun was radiant and the weather almost spring-like which was so bizarre for this time of year (but nothing as of late made much sense, so they just took whatever as it came their way). 

Neither Daichi nor Suga were complaining though; they just wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. 

So they did. Surprisingly. Both of them stayed in their lazy clothes and took their own respected perches on the couch and let the day pass by.

“Y’know,” Daichi mused sometime later from his spot on the end of the couch, “I’m surprised you haven’t jumped me yet.”

On the other end, all burritoed up in several blankets with his nose-deep in one of his notebooks, Suga blinked a few times. It took him a second to register the words that had been said, but when they finally clicked in his brain he found himself smirking. “Why, do you want me to?”

Daichi shrugged, his own smile growing more devilish and just a bit faux-innocent, too, and Suga couldn’t help but admire how the sunshine hitting his face just seemed to make him glow, “I mean, I’m not insinuating anything.” He was curled up with his computer in his lap, and he looked so professionally handsome (at least to Suga, he did) in those baggy sweatpants and an old tee. 

“If you wanted to fool around you should have just asked.” Suga cooed, still snug in his cocoon.

“What about spontaneity?” Daichi raised his eyebrows as he shut his laptop and set it down on the floor. It was a sign that he was committing, stopping work to fully engage with Suga. (Which was how it should be). “We can’t start scheduling intimacy. We’re better than that.”

“So high maintenance.” Suga rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. Still, he followed Daichi’s lead and gingerly tossed his notebook to the ground and heard it flop with a papery thud. 

“You’re always groping me!” 

“So?”

Daichi scooched towards him and attempted to remove the blankets from his boyfriend like an impatient child ripping open his presents on Christmas morning. “So? Get out of there so I can get revenge.”

Suga squeaked and tried squirming away, and failing miserably at it, from the attack on his blanky haven. “No! Don’t do that, you know I’m ticklish!”

“All the better,” Daichi was absolutely unremorseful as he succeeded in peeling him out of the blankets and then hauling Suga into his lap. Daichi looked up at him, since he was sinking into the well-loved cushion with a victorious grin. Suga shivered at the exposure to the colder air of his apartment, but smiled down at him anyway.

“I’m mad at you.” Suga stated without any bite, his hands smoothing up and down his boyfriend’s arms.

“Excellent.” Daichi teased back, leaning in for a kiss but then suddenly stopping himself. Suga pouted, but his expression softened when Daichi instead grabbed one of the discarded blankets and wrapped it around Suga’s shoulders.

Daichi apparently didn’t really understand the concept of revenge.

“Better?”

“Better.” Suga beamed, already feeling the goosebumps that had raised on his arms start to fade. “Thanks.”

“Do I have permission to make out with you now?” 

He really didn’t know how revenge worked.

Suga’s whole body warmed at the sass, and he wiggled his butt against Daichi in retaliation. The brunette’s smile lost some of its edge; it was so easy to see the arousal flooding into his face, and Suga’s belly was getting hotter, winding a little tighter at the sight. 

Suga didn’t want to give a verbal answer to the question – it suddenly didn’t seem like the right thing to do. Instead he simply slotted their mouths together. Daichi moaned.

That seemed like the right move.

It had been a while since they’d kissed like this. There’d been pecks on the lips, hugs, chaste affection to cheeks and noses – but not this in awhile, this ardor. It was intensifying quickly – Suga’s hands going up rub at Daichi’s hidden shoulders and pectoral muscles, and Daichi’s hands curling around Suga’s jaw to steady themselves so they could get deeper. It was becoming a little needy, too. Maybe they had needed this, more than they had realized. Not that Suga was complaining. Swapping spit with Daichi was one of his favorite activities, after all. He could do it all day.

Something hot and wet and most likely Daichi’s tongue slid into Suga’s mouth, and he moaned happily into the sensation and met it with equal enthusiasm. This was perfect. All of Daichi’s body heat was getting trapped beneath the blanket, and Suga greedily enjoyed all the warmth bleeding into his own cool skin. It felt good to be warm like this.

Their mutual fondling was getting more hurried as the seconds ticked by. Suga was shifting himself purposefully in Daichi’s lap, rolling his hips a little because it felt stupid not to. His fingers were tugging at the offending black shirt fabric, trying to peel it away from all the beautiful burning and progressively getting sweatier skin. He wanted to sap all of Daichi’s heat, wanted to feel every bare inch of him against every bare inch of himself. His own pajama bottoms were getting a little tight, and it was creating friction. Friction. He wanted more of it, needed more of it, and Suga was suddenly pissed at himself for not indulging in this more lately. Why he didn’t fuck Daichi more often was a mystery.

(Actually, it really wasn’t. But Sugawara didn’t wanna dwell on that right now.)

Daichi was so sweaty already. Perspiration pearled underneath his jaw, under his arms, right between his nose and upper lip. Suga smirked into the kiss and rolled his hips harder into his boyfriend’s and Daichi’s grip on him tightened and something akin to a low growl rumbled in his chest.

Suga could feel Daichi’s length pressing into him, it progressing a lot faster than his own. Breaking away from the kiss, the exorcist leaned into the junction of Daichi’s right ear and neck and started to lick at the damp, salty skin while his hips paid special attention to his boyfriend’s cock and rubbed his ass down into him in a way that had proven time and time again to make the ex-military man turn into putty. Daichi’s jaw tensed as he readjusted his hands to steady Suga’s hips instead, because hips were more important all of a sudden, and helped keep him in place as he rutted against him in the way he needed.

“You’re so gross. You’ve got kinda a sweating problem, y’know.” Suga teased breathlessly into his ear right before he sunk his teeth into the sensitive patch of flesh and began sucking a lovebite into it.

“And you’ve got a thing for being mean to nice people.” Daichi arched his neck back and away to give Suga more room to work with. The gesture was rewarded with a more enthusiasm that got Daichi shuddering and moaning through his nose.

“Excuse you.” Suga chided and stalled his hips, but kept marking up his neck. That pulled another moan out of Daichi. It sounded frustrated. Perfect.

“You’re being feisty today.” One of Daichi’s hands left Suga’s hips, because he knew he wouldn’t have the pleasure of anymore grinding for a little bit (he knew how his boyfriend operated at this point), and moved to cup his cheek, thumb smoothing over his jaw.

“A little.” Suga admitted as he shrugged his shoulders, still sucking on Daichi’s neck.

“I like it.” Daichi laughed and Suga could feel the rumble of it beneath his lips. For some inexplicable reason that made his insides throb. “It’s sexy.”

“Trying to butter me up so you can fuck me isn’t gonna work.”

“It isn’t?” Daichi saw through that lie because it was such a bad one.

“Of course it is,” Suga confessed easily and his words keened into a small breathy giggle and nuzzled into Daichi’s palm, “Compliments get you everywhere with me”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

And before Suga got the chance to answer back, he gasped when Daichi’s other hand went into his lap and squeezed at his erection. Traitorously his hips snapped up, wanting to feel a full-fist stroke, more friction, anything. But no, Daichi was a hypocrite because he was the mean and feisty one who didn’t give him the pleasure his body was screaming for.

Suga bit his lip as he pitched his body upwards, trying to get more, more anything, but Daichi moved his hand away and Suga whined, “Unfair.”

Daichi’s hand on his face snaked to the back of the exorcist’s neck and tugged at the hair at the nape. Suga’s eyelids fluttered, lips parting in a silent groan. He more felt Daichi’s smirk against his neck with his exhale rather than actually seeing it, and then his hair was tugged again, harder, pulling a raw moan out of him as Daichi’s mouth hungrily planted open mouth kisses along the front column of his throat.

“Am I?” Daichi questioned between hot kisses. Suga nodded still, not one for losing face, and Daichi retaliated with a couple gentle suctiony kisses along the most areas he knew of. Suga’s fingernails dug into his biceps. 

Despite the fact the Daichi was torturing him, he was being incredibly mindful of his teeth and the pressure he used (because those marks, both of them knew too well, would take fucking forever to fade). Not that Suga really minded hickeys (especially when he was the only one that would see them). They made him feel warm, confident with them on. He could see the need, feel the love left behind in the bruised skin. They were sexy. They made Suga feel sexy. It was nice to feel that way every now and then (because certainly his job didn’t really do that much for his sexual self-esteem).

But Daichi still felt guilty about the hickeys and did his best to leave his neck unmarred. But it didn’t prevent Suga from getting treated to all the necking he could ever want. Daichi seemed to be into that. He’d go for Suga’s neck all the time, and when he decided to treat Daichi’s neck… well, Daichi really enjoyed it.

But now Suga was getting the love. He pressed closer to Daichi’s mouth, his noises leaving through his parted lips more often than not. Suga gasped when Daichi pulled his hair and squeezed at his cock again, and he mumbled into the chilly air I like that keep doing that Daichi.

Daichi breathed against him, “I wouldn’t dream of stopping.”

“Please don’t.” Suga whined as he rubbed his needy length against Daichi’s grip, his breath getting labored as real pleasure melted hot into his hips and made him ache.

“I feel like a teenager,” Suga laughed and swallowed down an embarrassing noise. 

“Why?”

“I dunno!” Suga snickered, hiccupping when Daichi rubbed the heel of his palm into his tip perfectly, “It feels good but…I feel like we need to be acting sexier or less over the pants and grindy, y’know?”

“Are teenagers exclusively allowed to be all over the pants and grindy?” Daichi joked, halting his hand. 

“Well, no,” Suga fumbled, not liking the loss of sensation one bit or how suddenly intensely scrutinizing Daichi had become, “I just feel like we need to be more… uh, creative. Advanced.”

“Like level up?”

“Yeah!” Suga nodded. “Exactly!”

“So,” Daichi started and just to placate the helpless expression on the exorcist’s face (because Suga’s pout definitely had power over Daichi and that weakness was exploited again and again and again) by moving his hand in that perfect way again, enough to bubble some pleasure back into the bottom of his belly and enough to make Suga wheeze, “what exactly is a leveled-up sexual experience?”

“Not over the pants. Or grindy.” Suga stuck his tongue out and Daichi couldn’t seem to resist leaning forward and meeting it with a playful lick. Suga’s eyes shut and the sensation sparked right down to his cock. 

Okay, so having a legitimate conversation was gonna be difficult. Not that either of them minded.

Suga retracted, because if he didn’t now he never would, and continued, “Like using toys. Or rope.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “And uniforms too, I suppose.”

Suga gasped. “See? You’re not completely clueless!”

The fact that Daichi was so used to his obsession with his military uniform should have been embarrassing. But Suga didn’t care because his mind was overloading with images of Daichi in his uniform, those photographs of Daichi years ago in that uniform - the one picture with the scratch just below his eye and that earnest smile that stretched over his entire face - fantasies of Daichi standing in front of him in that uniform, holding him down in that uniform -

Fucking him in that uniform.

“You need to go home immediately,” Suga choked, covering his mouth with his hands.

“Wha- why?” The alarm on his face was almost cute and he would’ve been teased for it if Suga wasn’t so aroused by the idea of his boyfriend wearing those things to the bedroom. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Only if you don’t go home right now and come back here in your military clothes.” Suga mustered up the most serious, threatening expression he could. Even if he did pull it off, he was sure the sweat dotting his neck, the color blossomed on his cheeks, and how fucking obviously hard he was definitely minimizing the no-nonsense expression. (Not that he could really pull off the serious façade, anyway. He probably looked downright ridiculous).

“Are you kidding-“

“No.”

“Suga, my place isn’t a walk around the block-“

“I don’t care.”

“Can’t we just have sex first and then –“

“No. I refuse unless you’re in your uniform.”

“I don’t even have it anymore!” Daichi was exasperated. “I only have some ABUs and my boots and some jackets with the –“

“Perfect. That’s all I need.”

Daichi turned away as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The knowledge of the futility of arguing was worn on his face so well, and it would have almost made him feel guilty if Suga was a nicer, less enslaved by his uniform kink kind of person. “At least come with me?”

“No. It’s too cold outside.”

“It really isn’t!”

“To me it is. And I don’t wanna put on actual clothes.”

Daichi snapped to stare back at him. “You’re such a hypocrite.”

Suga leaned in closer and nipped at Daichi’s ear. “A hypocrite who’s gonna make sure you have a really nice orgasm if you do this for me.”

Daichi’s jaw tensed, and he was silent for a moment. Whether that was because he was deciding whether or not to actually haul his ass back home to grab his military gear and then haul ass all the way back here just for a sexual whim, or if he was just pretending to think about it because he really liked the way the biting felt against him and wanted to enjoy it for a little more, Suga really wasn’t sure. He put his money on the latter because Daichi was actually very weak when it came to resisting his requests and also because Daichi’s ears were super sensitive. He could spend an hour on his ears alone (and had).

Finally, Daichi breathed out, “Fine. Get off me so I can leave.”

“Good boy.” And before he did he gave a final bite to the shell and tugged and the nasally gasp that ripped out of Daichi would be enough to hold Suga off until Daichi returned. So, now satisfied, he climbed off and let Daichi go.

“You’re awful, you know that?” Daichi glared as he slipped his coat on with a sour look on his face and a light flush of arousal on his skin.

“Mhm. Hurry up.”

“Ugh.”

Even though he was pissed he didn’t slam the door on the way out.

\----------------------

This was so stupid.

Daichi stared into his closet with a feeling of embarrassment flooding his gut. He was looking at the old shoebox in the back, filled with some of his memories from his military years - dog tags, bullet shells, some other crap that Suga would absolutely eat up. Old jackets with the ranks stripped off hanging up a fucking first-aid kit -

Out of all the things why’d this have to be Suga’s thing? Daichi was pretty open-minded, sure. He was also a pretty vanilla and unexperienced with kinks kinda guy. So this… this was…

Ugh. That’s all he could really say about all this.

The real question was did he have to wear all of this back to Suga’s? Would he get reamed out if he just lugged it all back in a bag and put it on there? That was the better option, the least humiliating option that wouldn’t earn him any weird, intimidated glances on public transportation.

But Suga would definitely ream him out….

“Dammit, Suga.”

So he started to strip.

\-----------------------

When Suga opened up his door he didn’t expect to be scooped up and carried into his own apartment over Daichi’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“This isn’t fair!”

“Don’t care.”

“Sunshine, help!! Papa’s getting abducted!”

“No you’re not. Now shush.” Daichi skillfully maneuvered through the clutter and managed to not knock Suga’s skull into a doorframe on the way into his bedroom. Suga, similar to a sack of potatoes, was dumped unceremoniously onto his bed, landing on at least five different blankets and a previously worn pair of sweats that never made it into the laundry hamper. He was about to say something scathing to Daichi but when he glanced up to give him a piece of his mind, his heart suddenly was in his throat and he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh my god.” He squeaked.

“Happy?” Daichi’s lips actually quirked up when he looked down at his boyfriend just gaping at him, looking absolutely powerless.

“Very happy and very turned on.”

It really wasn’t that much of a uniform, in all honesty. He traded his sweatpants and t-shirt for his favorite pair of ABUs and a black crew neck. He also shrugged on his favorite jacket, the one with all the pockets that still somehow smelled like the base (even though he was sure that was just psychological), and of course his dog tags and his favorite combat boots. Definitely not a uniform. But the absolute reverence on Suga’s face was an ample indicator to know this was more than enough.

“Like I didn’t already know that.” Daichi crossed his arms and leered.

“You asked. Now come here.” Suga patted the empty space on the mattress. Daichi considered being difficult but then again he had been waiting for a while. Suga had sent him home with an erection to changed into different clothes. He didn’t exactly have the resolve for being difficult right now.

Daichi acquiesced and got onto the bed, crawled over onto the slighter man and picked up where they left off.

His dog tags hung down through the unzipped opening of his jacket onto Suga’s chest as they kissed. The exorcist’s hands smoothed up and down his body, running along the material, feeling the fabrics and moaning greedily, ecstatically from the feel. And of course there was a much-expected squeeze to his ass, and afterwards Suga’s hand lingered there squeezing harder when Daichi did something with his mouth that Suga wanted more of.

“So handsy,” Daichi remarked moving to trail some kisses along Suga’s hairline.

“Put me in my place, soldier.” Suga mumbled, his hand still on his boyfriend’s ass. A challenge, definitely.

“You wanna get dropped or something?” Daichi chuckled into his ear.

“What?”

“Get on the floor and give me fifty.”

Suga snorted. “I can probably do half.”

“Twenty five?”

“No, like half of one push-up.”

Daichi started to laugh even harder. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

Suga was grinning ear to ear as his other hand suddenly was on Daichi’s crotch, caressing the now-soft dick beneath. Daichi tensed, and then groaned when his ass was firmly squeezed concurrently. He wasn’t soft anymore now, that was for sure.

“Soldier, your self control is terrible.” Suga teased and started doing this rubbing motion with the heel of his palm against him, and Daichi bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet. Suga didn’t need more encouragement.

“What’re you even going for right now?” He asked instead, trying to not shamelessly grind into the touch and prove his teasing words even more truthful. “Are we roleplaying or something?”

“Mmm… no.” Suga said mischievously, “I just like tailoring my taunts to fit the situation.”

“Ahh, I see.” Daichi hissed on the end of the sentence, because okay wow he was pretty much completely hard at this point and Suga’s hand was tracing up and down him with good pressure and speed. He knew it was good, too. Suga had this trying-to-be-modest-but-still-fully-aware-that-I-know-how-to-make-you-feel-really-good expression on his face, and Daichi couldn’t even say anything in his own defense. There was too much pent-up frustration in his system and Suga knew how to use his hands, so all Daichi could do was let his boyfriend bask in his own self-satisfaction. And when his mouth started to leave little bites up and down his neck, Daichi was starting to have trouble breathing steadily.

“Would you hate me if I asked if you could get off me?” Suga whispered into his ear after a few more moments passed, moments where Daichi had given up on staying still and allowed himself to fall into his own rhythm of rutting into his palm.

Daichi was almost tempted to say yes but he just accepted the fact that he’d have to further delay his gratification and rolled off of Suga obediently. “Now, what?”

“You’re so impatient.”

“Yeah, because I’m uncomfortably hard right now.”

“Point taken.” Suga snickered and swam off his bed through the ocean of mismatched blankets. “Can you sit on the edge here for me?”

Daichi did as he was told. He was expecting to hear some ridiculous good, soldier or something like that from Suga, but instead he wrinkled his nose. “You wore your boots in my bed?”

“Are you serious?”

“Now I feel like I have to do laundry…”

“I swear to god if you do, Suga –“

Suga laughed. “Just kidding. I like how irritated you get when you don’t get what you want.”

“If you were as hard as I was, you’d be whining your ass off.”

Suga grinned like a devious alley cat, but his eyes were focused somewhere else. That was very unnerving. But still, even if Suga was Suga and got them both into bizarre situations or mishaps or whatever, hell, Daichi would be lying if he said he didn’t trust him. 

But then Suga’s wrist was moving and he was mouthing some words and Daichi’s wrists were suddenly magneted together behind his back with an unforeseen force.

Why exactly did he just have an inner monologue of how much he trusted this man? Because it wasn’t true. At all.

“Did you-“

“Shhh.”

“What did you do?”

Suga rocked on his heels and shrugged his shoulders. “Y’know. Maybe a little charm. Or something.”

“Like… a keeping my hands behind my back charm?”

“It’s also called a binding charm, but yes.”

“Suga!”

“Don’t you trust me?”

Oh, no, no way was he getting away with this by whipping out the trust card. Oh no. Saying it out loud was a lot different than silently communicating it. “Suga, you could’ve asked me!”

“Yes, but… You would’ve said yes. So why take an extra step?”

“It’s the courteous thing to do.”

“That, too. But,” and Suga stepped closer, lurching down so his face was level with Daichi’s, his disarming smile right in his space. His cold fingers pressed into his pulse point on his neck and his expression got even more saccharine, “Your heartbeat picked up. You’re curious and a little aroused. And you know I’m not gonna hurt you. And if I just did this,” and Suga dropped down to his knees and peered up at Daichi sweetly, “I guarantee you won’t be upset anymore.”

Daichi inhaled sharply through his nose and tried to keep his face from heating up. “Doesn’t magic use exhaust you?”

“Not something small like this. I can still suck you off and ride you afterwards.”

Fuck, this is why he trusted him.

“…Can I at least take off my jacket?”

“Nope.”

“Suga, I’m already sweating through it. I’m cooking in here. And it’s unzipped.”

“Power through, soldier,” and Suga hummed as he started to work on unzipping his fly, “That’s an order.”

Daichi swallowed.

Suga made quick work of his fly. That was the easy part, though. Actually getting his underwear and pants shoved down enough to take him out was one thing. And doing it while Daichi refused to cooperate with his boyfriend was an entirely different thing altogether.

Suga frowned, trying his best to yank down the fabric. “C’mon.”

“Nope.”

“I’m trying to pleasure you!”

Daichi just gave him an unbothered look.

“Alright fine. I’m sorry I bound you.”

Then Daichi lifted his hips up off the bed enough for Suga to free the parts of Daichi he needed.

“You’re so immature,” Suga scolded, but it didn’t have the venom he probably wanted in it. Instead he was just staring at Daichi’s dick, which was in his face, stiff and a little sticky at the top, and darkened with a needy flush.

“Don’t bind people without permission.”

Suga just nodded, barely hearing him, his fingers still on the material of Daichi’s ABUs, gripping tighter and making the material crinkle. He was shamelessly staring, his lips parted, his face just blank.

“Are you alright?” Daichi asked, a little concerned and also a tad bit self conscious because Suga had seen his dick before, so why was he staring at it like he never had? Was… was something wrong with it?

“Yeah, ‘m good.” Suga nodded again, and flicked his gaze up to meet Daichi’s uncomfortable one. “I just realized how much I actually want you. You’re in uniform and your bound and hard and…”

“And now you’re hard?”

“Something like that,” and Suga dipped down and dragged his tongue from base to tip excruciatingly slowly, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Daichi’s whole body twitched at the (finally) direct contact and found himself slumping forward a little with a guttural fuck yes.

When Suga reached the top, he licked his bottom lip and gazed up at Daichi very pleased with himself, not saying a word. Daichi rolled his eyes and Suga chuckled softly before gripping the base of his cock and mouthed sloppy kisses all over his dribbly head.

Daichi wished he could touch him.

His boots were pressing harder into the floor, because all that wet attention was making his muscles go taut. It was probably all the pent-up stress, all the magic bullshit that just kept happening, all the not having sex in a while just making his body react like this. He wished he could melt, melt like Suga does when he’s feeling good, but he just can’t. He never could. And when he wants it, and when he gets it and its really fucking good, his body just does its own thing, locking up and trying not to cry out like he really wants to.

Suga graduated from kisses to open-mouthed sucks trailing along his length in all the right places. Suga’s fingers might be cold, but his mouth isn’t. It’s hot, and the inside of his cheeks are so soft and his tongue when it starts flicking into the little dip where the tip met the shaft makes Daichi swear under his breath. He desperately wants his hands to bury into that soft, silvery hair and yank him down closer, get himself in his throat so Suga can loudly suck the pleasure out of him in waves, in slides of his head, in swallows that make Daichi’s legs want to go bow-legged. 

Suga’s mouth is giving like that, yes, but his smile sure isn’t. He wants him to suffer a little, get a bit frustrated. That’s why he made sure his arms were useless behind him. Because Suga wasn’t always the angel everyone always saw him as.

Like when he took him halfway into his mouth and dragged suction along him as he slid him out. Daichi groaned towards the ceiling and swore through his teeth, his toes curling in his boots. When Suga released his cock with a wet pop, Daichi lamented through his panting, “You’re evil.”

“Am I?” Suga fucking batted his pretty eyelashes as he had the gall to cup his balls and gently toyed with them, resting his cheek against Daichi’s length as he did so. 

“God, yes you are.” 

“But you like it, though,” Suga beamed. Daichi could feel the vibrations from his voice on his dick and he shuddered because he couldn’t help himself. Suga smiled wider. “You’re a mess.”

“Can you -?”

“Can I what?”

Daichi gritted his teeth, “You have me bound and you’re making me say it?”

Suga just blinked prettily and nuzzled his dick.

“Keep sucking my dick?”

Suga scrunched his nose in disappointment. “You’re not even trying!”

“What do you want from me?”

Suga turned his head and spat on the head of his cock. Daichi seized up, his eyes impossibly wide, suddenly his mouth so so dry. “A little effort in the dirty talk department would be nice,” and Suga took him back inside his mouth and sunk down until Daichi’s tip was nudging the back of his throat, still playing with his sac as he swallowed him down in that practiced yet pouty fashion.

“Shit-!” Daichi lolled his hips up and Suga gagged. He pulled off a little, and Daichi mumbled an apology, but it didn’t sound very genuine because Suga was rubbing his tongue along his underside, drool slipping past his lips, his fingers still lightly stroking his balls and moaning an apology for making your boyfriend gagging on your dick while he continues pleasuring you isn’t that sincere.

“Aw, fuck.” Daichi hissed through his teeth and helplessly stared down at the man working him so fucking well, “Suga, holy shit.”

Suga just swallowed around him and Daichi was sure he felt his soul leaving his body.

“You’re so good… not talking with your mouth full.” Daichi was trying not to laugh, at his awful dirty talk or the way that Suga was giving him this amused look, or just the fact that he was having a one-sided conversation with the guy that was currently deep-throating him like a fucking pro.

Suga’s just bobbed his pretty little face up and down in response, swallowing more, his hand at the base rubbing his fingers at the parts he couldn’t fit inside and his other hand massaging Daichi’s sac, pulling it away from his body a little, right with Daichi’s spirit.

“You’re really hot, by the way.” Daichi moaned and jostled his upper body, wishing he had free reign of it, wishing he wasn’t fucking bathed in sweat already. “If you didn’t keep me tied up I’d be playing with your hair.”

Suga moaned.

“Pulling it, probably.”

Suga swallowed around him and tried to sink down more. His eyelids were lidded, those lashes of his fluttering around the tops of his cheeks, and Daichi couldn’t stop staring. Why was Suga so gorgeous? It really was unfair; it didn’t make any sense. How anyone could look so angelic while sucking cock was a mystery to him.

“Do you like sucking me off or me in my get-up better?”

Suga made a noise that sounded like a chuckle, and the vibration made Daichi’s belly tense and his fingers clench behind him. The exorcist’s hand left his balls and started to pet his leg, tugging at the ABU fabric, skirting up to his jacket (disgustingly soaked on the inside it was so hot). Daichi heyed him, and Suga just squeezed his thigh, bobbing his head gradually, teasingly, making sure he was too overwhelmed to speak.

It was working.

Daichi just wanted to come. That’d be nice. So fucking nice. Just have that tension in his gut snap, sizzle through him, make him sleepy. Fuck he wanted that. A good orgasm, sweet and thick feeling in his blood, and then curling up with Suga and taking a nap. God.

And Suga must’ve picked up on that desire because his mouth was working faster, more thoroughly. When he got close to the end of his bob, almost slipping off Daichi’s length with a lewd slurping sound, he went back in at an angle, widening his jaw, letting the head rub against the soft inside of his cheeks while Suga flicked his tongue and lightly sucked on him with so much saliva. So wet and soft and hot. Daichi was starting to shake, his eyes looking to the ceiling, trying to zero in on that tightness inside, will it to snap or burst or whatever. Just let me fucking come.

“Almost there,” he gritted, and Suga hummed and went down for another bob, a swallow, and Daichi could count the seconds of what he needed to make him release. And Suga was sweeping his tongue over his slit, over and over and his arms were cramping he was right there and rocking up and oh fuck yes the throbbing and the contractions right there oooooh yes and –

Suga pulled off with a slick sound and a grin, away from his swollen, flushed, sticky prick, “Not yet, soldier.”

Daichi wanted to die. “Suga, please…”

Suga looked sympathetic for a second before he stood up and away from Daichi. “You can hold off for a few minutes.”

“It’s so easy for you to say…” His voice sounded shrill why did it sound shrill.

“Oh, I know.” Suga winked and started to undo his pants, standing right in front of Daichi, nothing but casualness in his movements.

“Am I getting a striptease?” Daichi cleared his throat as his pulse hammered through him, trying not to get too hopeful.

Suga rolled his eyes. “The only clothes we’re interested in are yours.” Suga kicked off his sweats and stood in his underwear, wiggling his probably freezing toes on the floor. The strain in his crotch was very evident, and the pale grey fabric had a wet stain in the front. Daichi smirked.

Suga looked down and flushed at his arousal. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“You’re so rude.”

“I’m rude? You just denied me an orgasm!” Literally as he was about to have it, too.

“So? You’re gonna get one. Eventually.”

Daichi scoffed and wriggled his shoulders impatiently. “Eventually. Right. So… what’re you going for, right now?” Daichi rocked his heels on the floor. “Make me watch you finger yourself and not be able to help?”

Suga snorted. “No, I’m already ready.”

“What.”

“What do you think I did when you went home to change?”

Wait, fuck. He kind of wanted to watch Suga fuck himself with his fingers. That was half a joke. “…You stretched yourself.”

“Lubed up, too.” Suga flashed a winning smile. “Though, I could probably use some more. It’s probably starting to dry up…”

“And you’re still standing there. Not sitting on me yet.”

“No? I wanna get something out of it, too. If I just sat down you’d last for a minute, tops.”

Daichi huffed, but he knew that was true. His insides were still quivering – his nerves were still nothing more than a short fuse

“Cool down, soldier. “

“Can you think of anything else besides calling me soldier?”

Suga stuck his tongue out childishly as he brushed Daichi’s sweaty fringe away from his forehead. “Why, you have a certain word you get off to?”

“Shut up. Not what I meant.”

Suga laughed. In a moment of mercy, he rubbed his hands all over Daichi’s shoulders, down his back, his chest, feeling his jacket, running over the torn off rank sections, leaning in to smell the material and touch it with his lips. Suga’s eyes were unfocused and glassy, and Daichi had the urge to reach out, squeeze him through his underwear and help him along while he indulged himself in this ridiculous (and admittedly hot) uniform kink of his. 

Daichi didn’t notice when his dog tags were grabbed, one of them coincidentally the vorpal sword carrier, and Suga played with them between his fingers, sighing sweetly, examining them, reading the info, experiencing them. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Suga nodded and leaned in to plant a kiss to his perspiring cheek. “Yeah, sweaty.”

“If you let me take this off, I wouldn’t be this bad.”

“But you look so good.” Suga went over to his dresser and grabbed his phone, tapping it with his fingers. “I wanna remember this forever.”

“And get off on it?”

“Pretty much.” Suga held his phone to his chest, practically hugging it, and cocked his head and tried to shine his most innocent, most manipulative simper. “Can I take a picture? Pleeease?”

“You’re the only one gonna see it, right? You’re not gonna start showing everyone when you get trashed?”

“Why would I?” The exorcist screwed up his face and puffed out his lips. “I’m selfish with this kinda stuff.”

Which was very, very true. “Okay… Fine.”

The almost squeal that left his boyfriend made Daichi laugh.

“Stop laughing! I want a serious sexy soldier photo!”

“I’m not posing for you!”

“Meanie!!”

But Suga got what he wanted, because he thumbed through everything on his phone (and with the time it took to get through all the pictures, it was clear that there was a fuckton of them) and eventually tossed it behind Daichi towards the top of his bed.

“So?” Daichi asked afterwards, eying both of their crotches. “We gonna get to this? I won’t come in a minute, I promise.”

“Mmm, sure.” 

And Suga plucked the lube and a condom and a tissue from out of his bedside drawer in a sprightly fashion and uncapped it, spreading some onto his fingers. Blowing his fringe out of his eyes, he shined a smile as bright as the sun in the sky bended down to get to Daichi’s level. He started to whisper into Daichi’s ear, about all the dirty things he wanted to do, how much he wanted this, how good it was going to feel to have him inside, how when they both finally let themselves go it was gonna be so fucking good. Saying all these things while he wiped most of the spit and precum off him, rolled the condom on and then pumped Daichi’s rigid prick, slicking him up with a liberal amount of lube.

Daichi’s breath deepened, and he mumbled in return a few things, how he wanted to feel Suga on him, how he wanted to hear him moan, hear all those squelchy sex sounds and all those harsh breathy noises and finally just come inside. 

Suga was hooking his leg over Daichi’s thighs, straddling him, touching his neck, his sweaty neck and his damp hair. His lubed-up fingers were wiped onto his thigh and then encircled his neck with one hand. Then, pressing their lips together, not kissing, just touching, breathing into each other’s mouths while Suga steadied Daichi’s cock and finally let himself drop, fill up slowly and sweetly, full and stretched and slicked, and both of them shuddered into each other and shut their eyes.

Daichi groaned out his boyfriend’s name, lips finding their way to his jaw, kissing it, moaning into it while Suga sunk down all the way, shaking a little, his twisted face tilted away, his eyes clenched and his mouth slack with what definitely looked like overbearing pleasure. 

Suga’s body was always cold, but his insides were unbelievably hot. Hotter than his mouth, burning even, tight and incinerating and so so good. Daichi wanted to pull him closer, rub soothing circles into hips, all the pressure points that would make him deflate and melt and sink into Daichi’s chest, but he could only sit there useless and let Suga take care of himself.

“You good?” Daichi rasped and keened forward to let his lips linger on the beauty mark right beside his eye.

“It’s always a little tight at first. I’ll get used to it,” Suga exhaled, keeping his hips still, get himself used to the stretch. “But it’s good.”

“Is there anything you need from me?”

Suga’s laugh was breathless. “Don’t lose your erection.”

Daichi retaliated by bucking up into him, and Suga fingers gripped him harder and his weight canted forward instinctively, getting the stimulation his body craved with a raw-sounding half-scream.

“Okay I won’t tease you,” and Suga sucked in a recovering breathe and rolled his hips forward and up in a fluid arc, and gently eased back down into a sitting position. Both of them moaned.

“Fuck,” Daichi shivered and had trouble not pressing his hips up, fucking up into Suga. All he wanted was friction, more friction. Inside Suga while he bounced on his dick. Suga breathing in his ear, nails into his skin, stinging and tingling and throbbing, just fucking. “Can you-“

“I am,” Suga bit his lip as he lifted his hips and came down with more force, rocking into him when he was full to the hilt. There was still some awkward uncomfortableness happening in his expression, but the way he was breathing and the way he still had a pretty decent erection, Daichi knew he’d be okay, “I’m moving. Y-yep.”

And Suga was moving. He was pretty balanced as he lifted and dropped up and down Daichi’s length, still gradually, getting used to the stretch, but improving with each passing moment. And Daichi was slouching back, spine curved, panting as he just focused on the impossibly tight drag of sensation, how Suga’s insides would shudder around him, how Suga would whine through his nose every so often, eyes narrowed in concentration and pleasure. It felt great but Daichi wanted more, wanted to be able to pull Suga close, hold him and guide him into the rhythm he needed to get off, run through his hair and up his back, maybe even twisting around his neglected dick. Daichi wanted a lot of things, but he was trying to keep his brain from frying by watching the prettiest man in the city, and possibly the world, riding his cock.

Suga’s focus screwed up more, and Daichi knew almost instantly what he was trying to do. Something that would make this definitely not hurt anymore. Daichi canted his hips up while Suga thrust down, and an unbridled noise ripped out of the exorcist’s throat that sounded like a thank you.

“It’s starting to really feel good now, right?”

“When I find my friend it’ll be even better.”

“You call it your friend?”

“What? We’ve had some great times together!” Suga nodded seriously and rolled his hips with more strength and both of them reacted with sucking air through their clenched teeth and arching into each other. Suga’s eyes were less playful now. “Dammit, c’mon.”

“Can’t find it?”

“I will… soon.” Suga groused and knitted his brows together, gyrating his hips, searching. Daichi’s mouth fell open and he just breathed through his mouth, loving the rocking, how Suga’s insides overwhelmed him and moved and circled and gripped and holy fuck. He couldn’t do much, but he could lean forward and nip at the base of the other’s throat. Suga hummed and angled his head back, still swiveling his body in a rhythmic whirl that had Daichi’s brain shutting down.

“You feel so good,” Daichi moaned into the hollow of his throat.

“I’d feel better if I found my damn prostate…”

“You will, it takes time.”

“It shouldn’t. I’ve been doing this for a while.” Suga huffed. “It’s this dumb angle.”

“If you’d let me fuck you into the mattress, you’d have a really nice angle.”

Suga rolled his eyes and impatiently jabbed his hips down, making both of them inhale sharply. Daichi widened his legs a bit and pressed up, because the look in Suga’s eyes was screaming yes a thousand times. Oh fuck yes. Suga jerked down again while Daichi surged upwards, and he bit his lip. And then again, cocking his hips again and going down, just as forcefully and surely and his entire body seized.

“Bingo?” Daichi raised a brow, grinning, sweat dribbling down his temples from his hairline.

“Help me fuck it,” Suga was smiling, his lips parted to breathe and he slammed down in the same position, harder. Suga cried out in a relieved pleasure, sucking in all the air into his lungs and his laugh sounded so unguarded and happy and Daichi’s heart started to falter in his chest because when was the last time Suga looked this free? “Daichi, help me, fuck it good.”

Daichi drove his hips up as Suga’s slammed down, and both of them made a particularly loud, satisfied noise. And that’s when the pounding started. And Suga curled around Daichi and sobbed, mumbling over and over again fuck fuck fuck!

That’s also when a very impatient mewl punctuated the heaving and slapping sounds in the air and a new weight jumped onto the bed next to them. And also when Daichi felt a paw prodding his arms.

“Sunshine!” Suga lamented, completely betrayed, stuttering his movements in the most conflictingly miserable way. “Not now, not when I just-!”

“Hey, don’t scratch my arm!” Daichi hissed, trying to twist out of the cat’s reach, but it wasn’t exactly like he had the most mobility or freedom at the moment.

Suga whined and used Daichi’s shoulders for leverage to shoo away the cat. “Please, not now. Papa’s trying to blow off some steam.”

Sunshine gave him an unperturbed look and mewled again, unconvinced and uncaring.

“Is he just gonna sit there… while we…?” Daichi asked, tentatively.

“I’m not feeding you right now!” Suga scolded and frowned at the cat. “Give me a couple of minutes, please.”

Sunshine’s tail swished.

“You have absolutely no manners!”

“Why can’t we both get laid without a setback?”

“Because we’re unlucky.” Suga sniffled. “Please, just give Papa a few minutes. If you don’t you’re not allowed to sleep in bed with us tonight!”

Daichi smirked, “Oh, I’m sleeping over?”

“I’d be the worst boyfriend if I made you go back home after I sent you back already to get changed.” Suga said, just a bit guiltily as he resettled his weight and started gently rocking his hips, “Plus I wanna cuddle later.”

“You just wanna cuddle?” Daichi lower abs clenched with his pleasured chuckle.

“I don’t know, big guy, you tell me.” Suga gyrated his hips and tapped his fingers along the back of Daichi’s neck. The way Suga’s face opened up and his eyes unfocused made Daichi want him to keep making that face. 

“I wanna get you on your knees and fuck you from behind.”

Suga’s face colored with his giggle, “Sunshine doesn’t want to hear about all your dirty fantasies.”

“Can you please get him away? I won’t be able to come if I’m getting stared at… By a demon cat.”

“I doubt that,” Suga smirked and lifted himself off Daichi’s prick. Daichi started to protest, but Suga just flipped himself around and with his back to Daichi’s chest he plopped back down and had Daichi penetrate him again. Suga made a needy noise, a different more guttural noise as he reclined his head into Daichi’s shoulder and started to lift and drop himself in a very rhythmic yet spasmodic way. He was almost bouncing as he used Daichi’s thighs for leverage.

“Fuck,” Daichi growled into his neck and started to kiss it, and Suga shuddered, “Sug, you’re so fucking hot.”

Sunshine pawed into Daichi’s sit bones, absolutely scandalized, but Daichi just growled again and the next thing he heard was a temperamental thump to the floor and next Suga’s breathy cheer. “Finally!”

“C’mon. Let’s just –“ Daichi choked on a groan, “Fuck I wanna touch you so bad.”

Suga moaned, “But I like being in control. Of you.” Suga shifted his hips and pressed down and yelped, “Like this.”

“But I wanna help you. I wanna help you fuck yourself on me.” Daichi bucked up into Suga as he slammed down and both of them cried out. “Hold you, pull you down, just fuck your prostate. Harder and harder.” Daichi’s teeth dug into Suga’s neck. He didn’t care in that moment that it would linger for days, too many days, he just wanted Suga. He wanted all of him. “Touch you. Get you off with my hand, too. Just make you feel so good.”

Suga’s breathing was unhealthily fast, and he was releasing little noises into the air. Daichi started sucking up the back of his neck, up to his ear, licking the shell and huffing against it, “You feel good right now?”

Suga wailed through his nose and sped up his movements, ripping curses out of Daichi’s throat and searing them with his mouth into Suga’s skin. That made the exorcist squeak and his body just heaved, his rhythm faltering, shuddering, weakening. He was starting to sweat, not nearly as drippy wet as Daichi, but enough that his skin was salty, that the hair on the back of his neck was getting damp and shiny and skin was starting to slide.

“Fuck, Suga, keep going.” And Suga wasn’t stopping. No, not now. The bed was creaking and the radiator was making the weird clanking sound and both of them were having difficulties with oxygen and Daichi, sweet god, was climbing very, very fast. “Shit, just like that.”

“What about this?” And then Suga’s insides were clamping all over him, sucking him inside and just hot, and Daichi cried out in a way that he would deny later. Suga grounded his hips and Daichi felt like he was dying, dead, died. Who knows.

Daichi buried his face into Suga’s neck, “Please tell me your close.”

“Not as close as you,” the exorcist teased, rubbing his ass into Daichi’s groin, making Daichi sob. “It’s okay, don’t worry. Just focus on you.” Suga clenched around him nice and tight and he said, very stiffly, his tone of voice buzzing with bliss, “What’s gonna set you off?”

Daichi gritted out, “What won’t?”

Suga snorted, “Friction and force?”

Daichi inhaled sharply, bit his lip and breathed into Suga’s ear, “Stop talking, make me come, already.”

“Strap in, soldier.” Suga laughed and started to jerk himself up and down Daichi’s prick, slamming into Daichi’s hips. Thud thud thud, smack smack smack. It sounded absolutely filthy, but neither of them could care less.

Daichi snapped his hips up up up, trying to get himself undone as fast as possible, feeling strain building up all over himself, in his muscles and his veins and cells even, hyperbolic or not he felt like he was raveling up tight, from being so high-strung, so tight, so close, but he didn’t give a fuck because all the right muscles were spasming too and it felt fucking amazing, so achey and good and – oh god –

Not being able to grip Suga or use or his arms really was making him lose his mind. No real leverage, just his heels digging into the floor and his teeth gritting and his body just locking up and everything just snapped. 

Daichi was shaking so hard as he released, barely breathing as Suga helped him through it, bouncing and careening and just making every shudder last. He was whimpering into Suga’s neck, just all the tension shaking out of his system bubbling over into something sleepy and relaxing and pleasantly warm in his belly. He could ignore how fucking sweaty and disgusting he was in that moment, and just melt into the afterglow for the time being.

Suga was giving himself a couple last nice thuds to his prostate, slow and sweet before Daichi was in no physical state to do that anymore and pulled off of him. Daichi tried to argue about the loss but before he could but suddenly fuck I can move my arms and Suga turned around and gave him a sweet look with his flushed face and Daichi felt nothing but warmth.

He shook both his arms out, wiggled his fingers and stretching his wrists and got his circulation back, wincing at the sensitivity but still wasted no time in pushing Suga onto the bed. Suga laughed because Daichi wasn’t even taking off the condom yet (but he whipped off his jacket and his black crew neck that was like a second wet skin in a heartbeat). 

But then he wasn’t laughing and he yelped because he was flipped onto his hands and knees. Daichi gave his ass a soft slap before he got onto the bed, curled his one arm around Suga’s hips to jerk him off while he gave a tentative lick to Suga’s entrance.

Suga gasped. “Oh my god.”

“Do you not want me to?”

“Is that even a question?” Suga shook, his voice stuck in his throat, and he lowered his face against the mattress and exhaled. “Please.”

Daichi sucked a kiss to his entrance and thumbed his slit and Suga sobbed.

It was amazing how different Suga sounded when he was getting eaten out. No more confident breathy moans – just strung together whines and gasps, lots of what sounded like nonsensical prayers. It was so nice to have his own hands back, and making Suga into putty was his favorite activity. 

It didn’t take long until Suga was crying out, almost screaming into the bed, and rolling his hips and making Daichi’s fingers all sticky. It was cute how Suga was clawing at his bed sheets like the cat they both kicked out of the bed.

Daichi gave him one last deep lick before pulling away and stumbling over on his weak legs to the bathroom. Suga complained from his collapsed, yet satiated position on the bed, “Don’t leave me!”

“I need some mouthwash, buddy. And also get rid of the evidence.” Suga just whined loudly for the sake of whining, but when Daichi returned with a minty fresh mouth, no gooey condom on and just in his dog tags, Suga outstretched his arms and said in a contented little singsong way, “C’mere.”

Daichi crawled next to his equally very naked and sweaty (yet still abnormally cold) boyfriend and nuzzled into him.

“That was good. Even if you made me go home and then bound my arms behind my back without asking.” Daichi laughed and Suga pouted as he threw all the blankets over them and latched onto him like the heat parasite that he was. “Okay, we both should definitely shower first. Cuddle later.”

“In like a couple of minutes.”

“No. I think definitely as soon as possible.”

“Daichi, hush. Let’s cuddle.”

“We’re both repulsive. I’m worse, but still.”

“Nooo. I haven’t been able to enjoy an orgasm for forever. Let me bask.” Suga persuaded in a very puerile way and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s back and sighed. He was absolutely determined to not move.

“I mean, me either. But we can bask when we’re clean and don’t smell like a locker room.”

“That’s the best part!”

“….No. It’s not.”

Then the sound of pitter patter paws on the floor was heard and Daichi bolted up. “No, we’re showering now because once he’s in bed you won’t move.”

“Sunny, leave Papa alone!! You’re getting me in trouble!”

Meow.

“SUNSHINE.”

“I fucking told you.”

“….Mmmfph.”

**Author's Note:**

> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
